craftsmenandchimerasfandomcom-20200214-history
Panoulis Rulebook
This rulebook is intended as a setting handbook to supplement the Craftsmen and Chimeras Rulebook. It was last updated during '''version 2.1'.'' This handbook is meant to be used as an extension of the Medieval Rulebook. Introduction Panoulis is a universe created specifically for the Craftsmen and Chimeras system. Panoulis itself, unlike many other worlds, is not a planet but rather a slab of rock floating through space. Thanks to powerful magic forces, standard planetary natural forces and cycles such as gravity, seasons, and day and night all work as one would expect on a planet. Panoulis is a relatively high-fantasy setting, meaning that relatively fantastic occurrences are commonplace: while one might not see elves and magic every day, they are relatively commonplace. Because of how central magic is to Panoulis in particular, it bears discussion first and foremost. Magic Magic in Panoulis enables sentient races (and some non-sentient ones) to affect the world by supernatural means. There are five "schools" of magic, each with its own unique manner of execution: conductive, or red, magic; druidic, or blue, magic; clerical, or white, magic; Occult, or black, magic; and last, Divine, or yellow, magic. The technical names (conductive, druidic, clerical, occult, and divine) are used primarily in scholarly settings, and in everyday speech the associated color (Red, Blue, White and Black) is used instead. Characters who choose magic will choose a school to specialize in. Each specialization will grant a unique ability. While this does not mean that you can't dabble in multiple schools of magic, you can only choose one specialization. Elements and damage types Before discussing the types of magic, it is important to be familiar with damage types. A damage type is a quality of an attack or other source of damage that interacts with a character's defenses. Different damage types will have varying effectiveness against different foes. All attacks that do not specify their damage type are implied to deal "physical" damage. All other attacks should specify that they are magical (i.e., they should have the Magic keyword) and their specific damage type (if you cannot pick one, it's probably Æther). Some combatants may also possess a type of mitigation against a specific element, called a resistance. A list of elements and the metals with which they are associated follows. Element Associated metal Fire Ignitite Water Aquanine Air Coelum Earth Lead Light Iron Shadow Umbrite Lightning Copper Cold Tungsten Life Carbon Death Arsenic Æther/Aether Nentinine Void Chiccus Elements may also be combined. Such combined elements, or polyelements, have their damage reduced by the lower of the target's resistances to the polyelement's composite elements. Common polyelements include: * Blood ( Water+ Shadow). * Mind ( Æther+ Shadow), used for psychic attacks and mind control. * Unlife ( Life+ Death), used for necromancy. Unlife damage heals the undead. There is also a special keyword, Omnielemental, which indicates a combination of every element. This keyword should only be used to indicate that either 1) an attack has no associated element and is typed according to the metal in the implement used to make the attack (see Red magic), or 2) that a passive or other sort of effect applies to different elements at different times. If an attack seems appropriate to be typed as a combination of all other elements, it should instead be typed Æther. Red magic Red magic (also called metalmancy) uses the metal associated with each element (see previous section) to channel and focus ambient magical energies. This process requires minimal training, and thus is favored by fighters who prefer to focus on their physical abilities while also using elemental magic. Such fighters are often called swordmages or spellswords. Magicians, ranging in skill level from self-taught all the way up to famous scholars of magic, who use red magic exclusively also exist. Many such magicians are known for their versatility with a wide variety of elements, while others specialize in only one or two elements. Usually, a red magician has no favored element and his or her damage will correspond to the element associated with the metal through which he or she is channeling his or her magic. Other red magicians, however, will specialize in or use exclusively one or a small handful of elements. If your character is the former sort, take the following class feature (note that Red Magic Multiplicity is not the specialization ability granted by red magic): Red magic's use of metals to focus, or conduct, ambient magical energy gives it its academic name: conductive magic. Choosing red magic as your specialization allows you to choose exactly one of the following abilities, depending on the element you wish to primarily use: Fire |actiontype=Standard action |area=Range 6 |target=One foe in range |attack=Power |defense=Armor |effect='Hit:' 1d8+Power Fire damage. }} Water |actiontype=Standard action |area=Blast 1 by 6 |target=All foes in blast |attack=Power |defense=Reflex |effect='Hit:' Base Power true Water damage, pushed one tile away from you, and wet until the end of your next turn. |note1='Wet:' -4 Lightning resistance. }} Air |actiontype=Standard action |area=Area 3 within 6 |target=All foes in area |attack=Power |defense=Armor |effect='Hit:' Base Power true Air damage, and pushed one tile away from you. |note1='Solid hit:' Your foe is pushed an additional tile away from you and is also knocked prone. }} Earth, Stun |actiontype=Standard action |area=Ranged 6 |target=One foe in range |attack=Power |defense=Armor |effect='Hit:' Power Earth damage, and your foe is knocked prone. |note1='Solid hit:' Your foe takes 1d8 additional Earth damage is stunned until the start of your next turn instead of being knocked prone. }} Cold |actiontype=Minor action |target=Self |effect='Effect:' You take 1d4 true Cold damage. Until the start of your next turn, you are stunned, gain resist 20 to all damage and resist -15 Fire, and all tiles you occupy are impassable terrain. }} Lightning |actiontype=Standard action |area=Ranged 6 |target=One foe in range |attack=Power |defense=Fortitude |effect='Hit:' 1d6+Power Lightning damage, and a second foe within radius 2 of the first foe takes 1d4+Power Lightning damage. }} Light, Fear |actiontype=Standard action |area=Ranged 6 |target=One foe in range |attack=Power |defense=Willpower |effect='Hit:' 1d4+Power Light damage. If the foe approaches or attacks you before the start of your next turn, they take an additional 1d4+Power Light damage. }} Shadow damage. If you are bloodied, damage is instead 1d10+Power Shadow damage. }} Life |actiontype=Minor action |effect='Effect:' Your next at-will attack during this turn deals 2 fewer damage, but is converted to Life damage and may target an ally. }} Death |actiontype=Standard action |area=Ranged 6 |target=One living foe in range |attack=Power |defense=Fortitude |effect='Hit:' 1d4+Power Death damage, and you regain 2+Constitution HP. }} Æther, Teleport |actiontype=Move action |effect='Effect:' You teleport a distance of up to 6 tiles. }} Void |actiontype=Minor action |area=Ranged 6 |target=One ally, self, or foe in range |attack=Power |defense=Willpower |effect='Effect (ally):' A magical effect of your choice affecting the target instantly ends. |note1='Hit (foe):' A magical effect of your choice affecting the target instantly ends. If the target is an elemental, golem, or any other sort of magical construct, they also take 1d6+Power Void damage. }} Blue magic Blue magic is used most commonly by animals, especially the more intelligent ones. Blue magic is instinctively known by animals, and is executed with a specific sequence of motions or muscle contractions. Other beings can use another species' blue magic by imitating the motions the other species uses. Druids, who are known for their practice of this school of magic, give it its academic name: druidic magic. White magic White magic is the type of magic most associated with academics and higher education, as it is rather hard to learn. It involves the combination of specific sorts of herbs and other plant materials to produce a desired magical reaction. White magic is known for its healing properties, but it can also be used to great destructive effect. White magic is associated with the elements of water, earth, light, life, and æther. The association of this school of magic with healing gives it its academic name: clerical magic. Choosing white magic as your specialization grants the following ability: Life, Water |actiontype=Minor action |area=Area 3 within 10 |target=All allies, foes, and self in area |effect='Effect:' All targets take 1d6 Life damage upon entering the area or at the start of their turn(s). The area will dissipate at the end of your next turn. }} Black magic Black magic is a school of magic that uses bodies (especially corpses), rather than metals, as a focusing agent for ambient magical energy. Black magic's use of corpses makes it extremely taboo in most cultures, though some academics argue that black magic is merely a much more powerful sort of red and/or blue magic and thus need not be so taboo. Many self-taught black magicians use their own bodies to focus magical energy, which often gives them a haggard appearance. Those who use corpses do not suffer such side effects, but cannot boast of being able to use their magic no matter the situation. Black magic is strongly associated with the elements of fire, cold, shadow, death, and void. The dark nature of this magic gives this school its academic name: occult magic. If you specialize in black magic, you gain an ability depending on whether you use your own or others' bodies as an implement: (Own body) Death, Aura, Stance |actiontype=Minor action |target=Self |effect='Effect:' Until the end of this encounter, you gain 1 mitigation and resist ∞ Life, are healed by Shadow and Death damage, lose 1 speed, lose 1d4 HP per turn (this effect ignores temporary HP and cannot bring you below 0 HP), and gain 5 temporary HP per turn. You can dispel this effect as a minor action. |note1='Aura:' While Flesh Offering is in effect, all foes take 1d6 true Death damage upon entering or starting their turns within radius 1 of you. }} (Others' bodies) Shadow |actiontype=Minor action |area=Radius 10 |target=One dead foe in radius |effect='Effect:' All foes within radius 1 per size of the target take true Shadow damage, and the target's corpse is destroyed. }} Yellow magic Yellow magic is a school that sources its power from the gods themselves, and its practitioners pray frequently in order to ensure their magic remains potent. It is associated with good, though there do exist dark gods that one might source magic from as well. The godly nature of this magic gives this school its academic name: divine magic. The world Panoulis refers to a central area of the world, which is not associated with any of the elemental planes. This area is primarily populated by humans. Other races also live here, but tend to be concentrated at the edges of Panoulis. Panoulis is connected by ten huge magical portals to elemental planes. Two more elemental planes exist above and below Panoulis, and so are harder to access. Panoulis Most adventures take place primarily in Panoulis. History The most significant event in the history of Panoulis in recent memory is the Plague, an event that wrought enormous calamity and left a much changed Panoulis in its wake. The Plague ended the Avylonian Empire, which was the second largest empire in known history. The Avylonian Empire was formed by a the Humanoid races of the southwest, Elves, Dwarves, and Giants, who banded together and conquered all of central Panoulis before ruling the area for several centuries. After the end of the Avylonian Empire, many of the now-free cities began banding together to form governments, while other nations who resisted the might of the Avylonian Empire continued on. * The Antrissan Empire, one of the oldest nations in Panoulis, consists mainly of Shadowfolk. Though it originated in the Plane of Shadow, it has since expanded to the Wastes (where its capital, Tol, is located), the Phlegethon desert, and has annexed the formerly independent Human cities of Seraphim and Cherubra in the Windswept Plains. The Atrum Academia, one of the five academies of magic and the one specializing in occult magic, is located in Antrissa. * Torslowe is another ancient nation living in the shadow of the Stormshield Mountains, just north of Sorrowspine. It is most notable as the home of the Arctis-Mon tombs and as the former seat of the mad vampiric king Friedrick Ruthven. * The Polis Academia is a relic of the Avylonian Empire. Since the Empire's fall, the Academia has become more or less the unofficial capital of Human civilization. It also retains its functions as one of the academies of magic, specializing in clerical magic. * The Avylonian Kingdoms are a loose confederation of cities located in and around Sorrowspine, a mountainous region in west-central Panoulis. * Albeth is a medium-sized kingdom located in the region surrounding the southwestern and southern face of the Sorrowspine Mountains. Its capital, Einzwald, is located on the western shores of the Fahldenn Ocean. It is ruled by an elected monarch, acting in all respects as a constitutional monarchy. * The Loranne is a small, peaceful government located between Sorrowspine and the Wastes. They formed an alliance in case of a Shadowfolk invasion. * The Cendizan Empire is the newest government to form. It is a collection of powerful and aggressive cities in the Avian Fields who have already laid waste to two neighboring cities. However, many cities remain independent throughout the world, especially in eastern Panoulis. The elemental planes Ten of the elemental planes are accessible by foot, thanks to the huge magical portals that connect them to Panoulis: * The Plane of Fire is home to the Rubir Academia, the academy of magic specializing in conductive magic. Most of the Plane of Fire is desert, and the plane is filled with active volcanos that fill its atmosphere with soot and ash. Large lakes of pure lava populate the plane as well. Its portal lies in the Burning Desert. * The Plane of Death. Its portal lies in The Ironwood. * The Plane of Light is home to the Serseran Academia, the academy of magic specializing in divine magic. The Plane of Light is quite similar to Panoulis, except that the plane experiences eternal daylight. Its portal lies in the Mountains of Dawn. * The Plane of Life is one of the strangest planes. It is populated by Faeries and Dryads as well as a wide array of bizarre creatures and plant life. Most of the Plane of Life is forested. Its portal lies in the Fae Forests. * The Plane of Air is a treacherous plane that experiences frequent tornadoes. It is filled with vast craters, the largest of which pierce the plane. Its portal lies in the Windswept Plains. * The Plane of Shadow is known for its many dangerous creatures, including the Shadowfolk. The Plane of Shadow experiences eternal night. Its portal is located in the Wastes. * The Plane of Earth is a massive underground cavern, populated by Dwarves, Molemen, and other creatures. Its portal is located within a cave in the northern Titanic Mountains. * The Plane of Cold is an unforgiving, mountainous plane that experiences constant freezing temperatures and near-constant snowfall. Its portal is located in the southern Titanic Mountains. * The Plane of Lightning is a plane known for its powerful thunderstorms. Its portal is located in the southern foothills of the Titanic Mountains. * The Plane of Water is a pleasant plane filled mostly with oceans. Its climate is tropical, and light rain is an almost daily occurrence. It is populated by Merfolk, though in recent decades Humans have colonized its main landmass, Panbrenia, and founded Crepuscani. The other two elemental planes are much harder to access: * The Plane of Void is a dangerous plane located on the underside of Panoulis. It is home to the Anlulan Academia, which specializes in druidic magic. * The Plane of Æther is the largest plane, and is located above Panoulis. It is conceptually similar to space. The Plane of Æther is home to the Æthereals and Greywights. Currency The universal currency of Panoulis has three different coin denominations: copper coins, silver coins, and gold coins. One hundred of one coin is worth one of the next denomination (i.e., 100 coppers = 1 silver, 100 silvers = 1 gold, 10,000 coppers = 1 gold). Copper coins are not quite spare change but aren't worth a whole lot - a few of them could get a cheap meal, for instance. Silver coins are worth a decent amount, and you certainly wouldn't want to misplace one. Gold coins are worth a great deal. Standard values None of these prices are set in stone - some places may charge more or less, and the players may try to haggle. Generally, a shop will buy an item for one fourth of what it sells the item for. Taverns: * 8c - a standard meal * 2s - a full feast * 6c - a pitcher of ale * 1s50c - a bottle of wine * 20c - a night in an inn * 8s - a night in a suite Armorers * Note: armor, weapons, and enhancement services vary in price by their item level ** 1''' - item level 1 (all armor/weapon shops) ** '''1 ½ - item level 2 (armor/weapon shops in medium or larger towns) ** 5''' - item level 3 (armor/weapon shops in large towns) ** '''10 - item level 4 (armor/weapon shops in medium or larger cities) ** 25 - item level 5 (armor/weapon shops in large cities) ** 100 - item level 6 (armor/weapon shops at the Academias) * 80c - basic clothes * 2s - cloth armor * 10s - leather armor * 25s - chain armor * 40s - plate armor * 5s - 50s - weapons (by size and complexity) * 50s - enhancement service (increases item level) * 5s - buckler * 10s - shield * 5s - one unit of scrap metal * 15s - add an elemental metal alloy to a piece of equipment (includes cost of material) Enchanters * 4s - robes * 5s - one unit of mana dust * 3s - disenchantment service (yields 5 units of mana dust for a standard magic item and 20 units for a standard rare item) * 25s - enchantment service (plus a variable amount of mana dust) * 15s - enhancement service (adds a property to an item) (plus a variable amount of mana dust) Alchemists * 50c - healing potion * 2s - most standard potions * 30c - potionbrewing service (most standard potions) * 5c - one empty vial Jewellers * Note: jewelry is multiplied in price by the material it is made from ** 1/100 - carbon or wood ** 1''' - most elemental metals ** '''2 - silver ** 10 - gold, chiccus, and nentinine ** 100 - platinum * 20s - pair of earrings * 40s - ring * 50s - broach * 60s - necklace Grocers * 5c - a single pack of rations (1 meal) * 15c - torch (lasts 3 hours) * 2s - lantern * 10c - 1 unit of lantern oil (lasts 3 hours) * 1s - 5 tiles (25 ft / 7.5m) of rope Equipment Be sure to give some of your equipment a keyword corresponding to the metals it's composed of if your character will be using red magic. In addition to the four basic types of armor, there exists a fifth. Note that the evasion and general mitigation scale normally with item level while the magical mitigation and intelligence bonuses are constant. Creating a successful character Races The current races available in Panoulis are: * Humans: Humans in Panoulis receive 1 bonus combat stat point and noncombat skill point. * Æthereals: A peaceful, scholarly race that dwells in the Plane of Æther. Æthereals are notable for their primary stat versatility. * Dwarves: Dwarves are a short but strong race hailing from the Plane of Earth, where they perfect their arts of metalworking and smithing. * Dragons: The great, terrible, and universally-feared giant elemental reptiles. An unconventional and uncommon but powerful race choice. * Dryads: A race of plant-human chimeras hailing from the Plane of Life. They are close friends of the Faeries. * Elementals: Elementals are sentient magical constructs created by supremely skilled magicians. Each elemental is associated with an element, with which they are especially magically proficient. Further, energy of this element heals them. * Elves: Elves are inhabitants of the Savage Wilds in the southwest. Their long limbs lend them proficiency with thrown weapons. * Faeries: Insect-human chimeras from the Plane of Life. Though incredibly small and fragile, faeries make very potent magicians. * Giants: What they may lack in wits and magical ability they more than make up for in size and strength. * Greywights: A race from the Plane of Æther that excels at Mind magic. * Minotaurs: Powerful bull-human chimeras from the Burning Desert. * Orcs: Fel-human chimeras from the Burning Desert. Their origins lend them increased physical strength and a proficiency with occult magic. * Shadowfolk: The inhabitants of the Antrissan Empire and Plane of Shadow. They are physically weaker than humans, but also more dextrous and proficient with magic. They also possess a limited ability to shapeshift. Shadowfolk are widely feared for their exceptional cunning and sadistic streak. There also exist the following race templates: * Direkin: Those afflicted with the Direkin curse. Running a campaign Bestiary Chimeras * Bobbit: A massive predatory worm that hides underground until its unsuspecting prey walks over it. * Chimera: lion-fronted and snake behind, a goat in the middle, potentially capable of breathing fire. * Griffin (also Gryphon): with the body of a lion and the wings and head of an eagle. * Hippogriff (also Hippogryph): half griffin and half horse. * Manticore: An extremely dangerous desert-dwelling creature with the body of a red lion, an unusually Human face, the wings of a bat, and the tail of a scorpion, with three rows of razor-sharp teeth like a shark. * Naramat: A large and intelligent creature with the body of a bear but the pattern of a tiger and large wings. * Pummeler: A bipedal rhinoceros-like creature with a small head. * Sasquatch: A creature with the body of a great ape, the head of a pig, and the arms of a bear. * Sluggut: A horse-sized creature with the body of a slug and turtle-like plating on its back. * Stixi: A creature with the body and horns of a stag, the skin of a frog, and the head of a snake. * Sphinx: With a lion's body and a human's head, often with wings. * Wyvern: winged creature with a dragon's head, which may breathe fire or possess a venomous bite, a reptilian body, two legs, and a barbed tail. * Wolfwalker: A tall, black, bipedal wolf. * Wolpertinger: A large rabbit with the wings of a falcon, the fangs of a viper, and the horns of a stag. Category:Panoulis Category:Setting rulebooks